Rose Roulette
by Universal Sweetheart
Summary: What happens when Alucard meets a girl that would change his life forever or even worse, join it


This is my first Alucard fic before I watched it a long time ago and I finally decided to do a fic it might be one-shot it might be ongoing so please review to let me know your thoughts on it^^.

This fic is originally of Hellsing itself ssince that is the category fan fiction placed it in, however the story is in the genre of Hellsing Ultamative, which was the revised and improved version of the actual hellsing, otherwise known as the OVA but i rather it, its more blood, more gruesome and it goes dedeper than the actual thing, so events happened BEFORE the Nazi war when they burnt he entire London and we got to see Alucard's true form at Level zero and we found out Waltar is a traitor and we watched everyone die off and Seras' new form and you know, Alucard's past including when he was raped, ok i'm practically giving a summary here to u guys, lol, i'm sorry but I just loved the ultimate series about how the birth of Dracula began and stuff but anyways please read and enjoy my story support the OVA (its still ongoing the episode where he kills waltar and everything should wrap up hasn't been released yet it should the 26 of December i think) But please watch the OVA it makes it easier while you read this story support it please and i hope you enjoy

* * *

Chapter 1

I pursed my lips in a straight line and rolled my eyes in frustration. _How am I really benefiting from this? Oh yes, how could I forget, I needed my medical masters_. I tapped the pen on my book. The professor spoke in his deadpan voice as I clearly ignored him tapping my pen to my own mental tune instead of his Beethovan death tone beat. Popping the gum in my mouth I pursed my lips again in a straight line and then continued chewing.

"Ms. Lovelace?"

I looked up.

"Mrs. Lovelace, although you are a scholar student that doesn't mean you're not supposed to be paying attention in class. Can you please at least state the topic that is being stated on page 723?"

I cleared my throat standing up in the room of over a 300 students doing the 'A' level medical course and without giving a look on the book angled my glasses on my nose. "It is speaking clearly about the Levine Artery that is found next to the liver that is the only artery out of the 178 that carries poisonous substances in the blood to be secreted and filtered."

"Th-thank you, although we haven't touched that part yet you are correct" He nodded signaling me to sit and I followed. I pulled my thin cloth jacket over my shirt and continued my tapping. A few of the students specifically the blond Delaney and her dog, Melisa, had begun looking at me already and whispering. It was only 3 months so far, face it or not; I was already use to this. I looked behind me when I felt a hand tap my shoulder.

"Very good Ms Lovelace"

I faced the person who was speaking to me. Rodriquez Mcterny. If I wasn't right he was the next head to run the Mcterny family. He had dirty blond hair and light fiery blue eyes. He was gladly English, unlike some of the mixed racial people in the medical course. I smiled at him and witnessed the sound of Delany grumbling. I ignored it; if I wasn't right he was her 3 months crush?

"Thanks Rodriquez" I said in a seductive tone. I rolled the 'r' sexily on my tongue placing emphasis on it to enchant the letters that flowed after. I turned around, a prized smile on my face, I could have SWORN I saw him blush. Lol.

Not interested in the class 15 minutes later, I excused myself from the course and made my way to the hall. As a scholar student I had those advantages. The medical course was an easy pass. During the time my mother had installed for me in the summer as a fiancé hunting 2 months vacation in Orlando Florida. It was spent away from the hotel in a small motel room packed with medical books that weren't suppose to be shipped to England until the next 3 months. I stayed packed in the room reading those books off and when I finished them….I read them again...my boredom. I rather doing that than going to that Hotel with arranged dates and meetings with men all over the world's GPS talking to them with a 'PLEASE FUCK ME' sign over my head. I sat down comfortably in the chair sinking into it giving an exasperated smile. I dashed a glance on one of the maids taking orders in the cafeteria. She immediately walked over to me and gave a smile.

"Hi there how can I-"

"Cut it. Sit"

"Ha….So my work tone doesn't affect you"

"Of course not." I grinned at her. She went into a sea of laughter and sat down in the chair and pulled the black side bang into her ponytail. Audrey Livinston. A average 23 year old ravenette with green highlight and peppy attitude. She looked like a stereotype girl, also the girl a boy would want to bring home. Except her personality was different, she was a hard catch (not really since she mostly didn't give a glance to boys) and really sweet not to mention thoughtful. She was my first friend I made and so far someone I really enjoyed conversing with. She was a temporary student just one of those who made it off the waiting list for one of England's best and most expensive university. She worked part time at the university and did afternoon classes of Liberal arts.

"How was that one?"

"You looked like a bloody snake with bloodthirsty sharpened fangs" She teased. She was full of humor; one of the three persons who knew how to actually pull a laugh out of me. The first was my dad but he died 13 years ago, the second was my cat, Buffy. She was blind and loved adventure. Her actions…hence my laughter. I wiggled in my seat as she stared at me. She was almost like my mother, the shocking ability to see right through me. Like my mother who was intimidating and inquisitive, she was only helpful. Audrey had been giving me lessons, smiling lessens. I don't smile a lot; I just do other…..lips movement….like pouting, or straight-lining with my lips if that counts. I wasn't really programmed with the smiling effect if u get what I mean. However since I met her she realized one thing, I was anti social, and so far she told me my remedy to that was smiling more.

"Smile number 45 was kind of an improvement though"

"You remembered?"

"Of course, you're my best friend after all!" she said with a giggle bouncing in her seat.

Best friend….that's the first time I've ever been considered that, maybe I should return it. I never thought of her like that, I only saw her as a really good friend, she has been there for me since I started the university and basically she has been keeping me company. I guess I should return….she is the first to call me that.

"AUDREY! TABLE 23 IS WAITING" I sighed. That was probably George from the kitchen. The cafeteria head chef.

"Sorry sweetheart got to go"

She jumped up out the seat and turned to me with a smile.

"Bye Samantha!"

I waved back nonchalantly.

She walked off briskly tightening the apron around her and heading to the counter were George began lecturing her about taking time offs without letting him now. I sighed helplessly. Maybe that sentence could wait until tomorrow; by the way I have some grocery to pick up before I go home.

So this is the story of my boring life. I'm 23 years old and attending London's university as a scholar student under some sponsored organization and also one of the only 7 students in the world to get 2500 out of 2500 on my SATs. I came out as top student and received a scholarship and attended the university at a preferred time table to my liking. Advantages: I didn't have to go to classes all the time. Disadvantages…..I had to show up at least once every three months to a class. 5ft 3inches and quite a petite girl compared to most 23 year olds. Don't get me wrong I wasn't small…..I just consider myself as a little unfortunate in the height the hip and maybe the boobs. But to hell with that I was still comfortable with the way I look! So don't get me wrong I'm not a Mary sue type of person. If you're looking for clumsy, boring and weird. I'm the full package. I only pass in work and at least for the 60% self esteem I have I can say I'm on a 7 for looks. My personality however turns people away, the girl who was always in the corner, the girl who was always in a book, the girl who wasn't scared to poke a dead dog in the middle of the road. Yup that was me, animal friendly, but don't get me wrong, I'm not bug friendly, and for unknown reason my likes for animals spread from 0 to 359 degrees with a 1 degree exception for the dislike for dogs, questioning isn't it. I shrugged off the uncomfortable feelings of my personality as I went into the supermarket.

Dinner for today would be instant noodles. Again. I actually can't cook. Scrap that. I actually can't tell the difference between a pan and a pot. That should clear up my disability to know anything within the range of dealing with food. So previously when I mentioned clumsy. Yea, this is where it comes in. I can't even boil water! I burnt it! Wondering, don't ask me why? My sincerest apologizes to my future husband but if you are getting this right now there is still a chance to change your destiny! I live alone in an apartment only a train ride away from university. I refused to board, it was too scholar like for me. I liked having my own things at my own time, in my own place, all the sharing rooms and stuff as a matter of fact, being in an environment with those people 24/7 would have me infected with peopleingitis by the end of the day. I packed my basket with about 20 to 30 packets of instant noodles. Ahhhhhh this probably won't finish until the next 2 months. It takes me almost 2 days to finish one packet which was only the size of my hand. I walked to the cashier pulling out my credit card swiping it in the machine signing and heading out the building.

One thing I hated when going on the street. The stares. Why do people always stare at you. Am I the only one that this happens to in the world! I'm walking and then someone walks by you and stares at you almost like their digging for gold inside your face. THEY JUST STARE. YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW THEM…..THEY JUST STARE! Ughhhh, how frustrating. I know I may look a little abnormal. Most girls blond with brown blue or hazel eyes. Maybe brunette or ravenette. But nooooooo….you rarely see a silverette with red eyes, I know I know, accept the odds already society! I honestly don't know where my appearance came from mother was a normal ravenette with dark brown eyes for God sakes I look nothing like her, instead all she does is say ' I am the mirror like representation of my father' (ps. with that damned brutish x Nazi accent). I know he died when I was around ten and that it's only been thirteen years. But that doesn't give a clear analysis of why I can't even remember how he looked? My mother went crazy when he died burning all the pictures any visual aspect of him she destroyed. All I can remember was that he was sweet, funny, rich and has a record for an unknown death. Yet still my biggest regret is not knowing what he looks like.

I stepped in the train well- half way step half way stumble, falling on my rear resulting in my entire grocery bag going all empty and stuff. On all fours I picked up my packets of instant noodle, ughhhh I was beginning to actually wonder how come nothing bad has happened to me yet. Then I remember, I'm on the train. I slowly raise my head ready for glued eyes and expressionless faces only to find no one at all in the sector. I grabbed/ stuffed everything into the brown medium size paper bag ad rest it on the seat next to mine. I walk to the two doors on the opposite side of the train to witness no one in the sectors I was between. Hmmmm, must be after 12 or something, no no no no no, it was barely after nine.

I plumped down in the seat with my bag next to me and rubbed my hands in my jeans taking in the silence. I looked out the window to only see walls of course it was a damn underway subway, for a second there I was actually looking forward to buildings, bleh, I even left my ipod at home, damn evil machine kept reminding me it was 8:30. I mentally cursed myself changing my glance to something else to grab my attention.

There was a wrapped up newspaper on the opposite seat and I could clearly read the heading.

**London Curfew begins on October 3rd.**

Of course! The damn curfew! Maybe that was why no one was on the damn train. Recently a lot of deaths have been occurring in London and under great suspicion the Queen herself literally ordered a curfew for the entire London. Talk about waste less. Of course there will be mindless idiots still roaming the street after 8:00.

I face palmed. I was one of those mindless idiots. Well, including people that still had things to do, that placed me in a better category. I glanced at my watch, five minutes to ten. I was now literally beginning to get uneasy. But anyways no one would want to target me, pffft, I mean, physically, they might run away from me. I sighed, this was a drag.

I looked out the window again half lidded eyes the day's tiredness beginning to pull in. I then realized something else. I was not the only person I was seeing in my reflection.

I steadied my breathing making sure not to be too surprised. Don't worry I'm not scared of things it's just that what I was seeing…..was not human. There were fangs yes definitely fangs. A silhouette's face coming closer to me with fangs. I dashed my head to the left only to see the empty space.

No one?

I looked back at the glass and then, it was there, but it was beginning to close in. I got up and put my hand over my mouth turning around me frantically to see no one. The next thing I know my grocery bag tumbles to the ground and I began picking up my things. The last two were on the other side I walked over to them and bent and picked them up, that's when I realized one of those bastards went under the seat. I hissed and cursed under my breath and bent lower on my knee reaching the instant noodles under the chair.

A sudden cold chill went up my spine and I got up quickly dashing a glance over my shoulder.

No one?

You see what loneliness can do to you; it makes u think crazy things!

I bent down and reached the packet and got up on both two and turned around. I nearly jumped out my skin. Scrap that I was so scared my glasses fell off and I sank down back falling to sitting on my knees my heart jumping through my chest.

In front of me was a tall- very tall man. He wore a red jacket and a weird looking hat most likely a fedora. He had a broad grin over his face, pearly whites glimmering (Colgate first test subject I presume?) and those weren't even teeth they were spiky, almost like…..fangs. He wore sunglasses and grinned even wider when he started more deeply at me. I was sure I looked like one of those ultra dumbstruck person right now. I was so scared. Shit my underwear is wet. He made me pee my pants!

"What's a young girl like you doing out here right now, _virgin_"

Ok so ahhh, I kinda was grateful he took me in consideration. But calling me a _virgin_. He doesn't have the right to label me even if its 100% true!

"Ex-excuse me?"

"These streets are dangerous are u willing to do suicide" He said or rather whispered. I got up to my feet and placed my glasses back on, he pouted, which was kind of closing the curtains to that glimmering wide grin. Oh…..so now you look normal.

"I'm in a train its safe"

"Is that so" he said pointing to the next sector, his grin returning. I looked through the door to see a man sitting in the chair blood dripping from his head like a river. He turned to me with a jagged jaw. He looked half alive-half decayed. Nasty disgusting, deadliKe- AND MOVING! was that a- a-a- what fuck was that!

I felt a sudden heat being pressed against my body only to turn around to feel the breath of that suspicious man on my neck. "Does it seem safe to you now?" He asked for some reason even though I couldn't see his face I could tell he was smiling.

S-safe? I was worried about my safety! As a matter of fact…for some reason I wasn't sure who to be scared of, this man that seemed so extremely weird and super natural, or that thing that was slowly approaching us.

For some reason I knew that what happened next…would change my life…

* * *

Ok so this is not a oneshot I'm actually looking forward to continuing this so please leave your reviews and motivate me to right more!

Universal Sweetheart


End file.
